Scratch Ever Afters
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: The White Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit Mage, neither knew each other, though at the event of the Grand Magic Games, scenarios happened one by one as their relationship got better and better until they were now acknowledged as a couple. But, sometimes things don't go as it seems...
1. As we are now

_**Chapter 1: As we are now**_

It was a day where the moon was illuminating above the appealing dark sky, each and every star kept twinkling and shimmering in its own way. The two mages were currently walking near a park comprised with enticing exotic plants but mostly of full grown beautiful pink sakura trees.

And the mages was no longer than Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia, the two began "meeting" at the time of the Grand Magic Games, where the celestial mage had to battle Raven Tail's Flare Corona but to her dismay it was her loss…

* * *

**Flashback:T.T**

After the said heated battle between the two ladies, Lucy then tried to calm herself down from the burden of letting down her friends by walking around the whole place intentionally. Memories flooded her thoughts bit by bit making her uneasy from her loss and much less each step she took were shaky

Though the blond didn't notice that flows of warm fresh tears were streaming down her alluring face, it was about a minute that Lucy noticed the tears that were forming in her brown orbs making her vision go all blurry by every second. Sooner enough the latter sat down on one of the nearest benches wiping away the tears from her white porcelain skin

Unknown to Lucy, a certain white dragon slayer was silently watching over her, pity overtaking his face. In a little while Sting decided to confront the girl in front of him

"What's a gorgeous girl doing here crying all alone?" Sting asked the sobbing Lucy who took a glance at the person standing before her as shock appeared from her appearance

"You…you're from Saber Tooth…" she said as her gloomy eyes tried to fixate on the person

Sting never gave a response back to the other blond as he just gave her a calm yet harmonious smile and sat next to her

"I can offer you a shoulder to cry on." He told her with satisfaction showing in his voice

"Is…that so…" Lucy said as she wiped more tears from her puffy red eye from all the crying as she continued to speak

"By the way, why are you-" the key bearer's words were cut off by the dragon slayer who told her-

"Stop speaking! Just lay your head on my shoulder." Sting told Lucy as he cupped her face and gently placed her head on his shoulder

There was a long silence between the two until Lucy spoke up again

"Some of my courage seemed to seep away…" she said "And…I'm growing more unhappy…"

"If you're talking about how you lost to that Raven Tail weirdo, don't relive that memory…" Sting told her "Don't think that you're being a burden to your team" he stated, Lucy was just staring at him, it gave her a queer feeling every time she looked into his deep dark eyes

"I know…that's why I decided to get stronger." Lucy said to him as a small smile appeared on her face

"…Thank you…" she said as the little smile still stayed on her playful lips

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

=Present=

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked the man beside her who was holding her arm

"To your apartment, I'm taking you home." Sting said "It's already late and going through the park is a shortcut." He finished his statement as his eyes were diverted on the dark lighted road

"I have feet and you do know that I can head back home by myself, right?" she told him as she brushed a strand of hair from her face that was blocking her view and tucked it behind her ear

"Because there might be some other weirdo who might take advantage of you even though I had my eye on you first…" Sting trailed off when he realized what he said and quickly hid his blushing face with his free hand

"Idiot…" Lucy emitted a small giggle from her lips

They arrived at Lucy's apartment shortly after, the celestial mage was rummaging through her pocket looking for her house keys and after a while finally did so. Lucy opened the door, which gave off a small creak when it opened and entered the place with Sting following behind

"Well since I brought you home safe I better get going" he said "I don't want to bother your personal bubble…"

"Oh okay, by the way thanks for bringing me home…" she gave him a sweet smile as she went to where he was, Lucy tiptoed near him and kissed his cheek, which made the latter blush more furious than before. To him, the kiss felt wonderful considering that he almost lost conscious from it.

"B-Bye t-then…" Sting headed to the door until suddenly a loud thunder that gave off a frightening "boom" followed with a heavy rain that streamed down droplets of water

"What the…" he couldn't even believe that rain abruptly appeared out of nowhere, and unexpectedly Sting heard a giggle behind him knowing it was Lucy, he turned around only to see her flushed face from all the laughter

"Why are you laughing?" he gave her an unquestioning look

"N-Nothing, it's just that I knew that this would happen." Lucy told him while trying to compose herself

"What?" he asked "You knew it would rain?"

"Yep!" the blonde girl nodded in response "Didn't you notice the dark gray clouds when we were outside?" Lucy asked him while she took a seat at her couch

"How would I know?" Sting stated as he closed the door behind him and sat next to the blond "It was too dark not to mention it was night…and how did you see the clouds…?" he babbled another question

"It's because of the stars…" Lucy uttered in a small voice

"The stars…you say…" though there was a loud rain outside the mage clearly heard what she said, most likely one of the traits of being a dragon slayer

"Yeah, Mother told me once that if there are no stars at night, it would rain." The celestial mage said "At first I didn't believe it but now, since there's proof I guess she was right!"

Lucy gave off another laugh as Sting gazed into Lucy's eyes, which made a tender glow within him. Though he had just met the girl a couple of days ago he kept having the feeling all the time that something fine can grow between them.

Sting thought something was wrong with him, he even remembered what happened the other day when they were walking to his guild, a tinge of jealousy sprouted from him as he saw drunkards and people with the same age as him were ogling at Lucy from head to toe. Though, those people stopped starring at her when Sting glared daggers at them…

That was when his cue got on, he needed Lucy to know these feelings that were captivated inside him. He sometimes had the thought that this was what they say "love" but he kept shrugging it off until now, he needed to ask her, it was even the perfect time

"Lucy…" Sting called her out in a tender-hearted voice as Lucy faced him curious on why he called her

"Lately…I haven't been bored, dreary, dull…and the cause of this…is you…" he told her as the tender in his voice never flailed out

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy was quite oblivious, she was hoping that he'll just say it straight to the point

"Lucy…" he called her out again and peered into her eyes as she reacted and did the same, Sting was an inch away from her as he prepared himself for the worse and best

"I…slowly started to realize this…" he trailed off as he arched his head down and continued "That…" Sting gulped some saliva down his throat and said the three words any girl would want to hear

"I love you…" Sting told her in one breath as he took a peek at her face to see that see was completely surprised and shocked at the same time. He knew she would never answer so he tried to make a comeback and tell her that he was just kidding.

The white dragon slayer stood up from the couch and headed to the door even though it was still raining heavily, he was about to reach the door knob when Lucy suddenly grabbed his arm and turned him around, her face was unreadable it had different emotions which Sting couldn't describe one bit though his observance was distracted by a sudden soft warm feeling on his lips.

The latter was astonished to see that the blond kissed him, the kiss wasn't intense for it held many emotions, and he was happy more or less bewildered. Sting complied to Lucy by giving the kiss back. Though their kiss was short, it meant something for the two mages…

"I-Idiot…" Lucy said as tears formed in her eyes which shocked Sting "Are you that much of an idiot?" she kept hitting the boy in the chest as the tears kept cascading down to her neck

"L-Luc-" Sting tried to speak or more like stuttered but was taken aback by the girl's sudden confession

"I love you!" Lucy stared at him while he tried to comprise the three words she said, then regained consciousness and cupped her face while the other was encircled on her waist then kissed her again with ominous feelings as she did the same, the kiss was quite long but both had let go of each other in need of air…

"So that means you're mine?" Sting took a glance on her face and smirked at her while she blushed heavily at his statement

"Of course you idiot!" she gave him a serene smile and hugged him with all her strength as he gave it back too.

"But, I'm your idiot…" he said as he kissed her forehead, their day would just keep getting better and better…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Uwahh! you readers better like this, i don't know if i did well writing this...T.T

Please review if you either like or hate the story...(it would be a big help)

-i'll heart you if you review-

~bye


	2. Getting Caught

_**If you want to ask yes, I chose to make this a whole story it's not a collection of one-shots anymore!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Getting Caught**_

"_So that means you're mine?" Sting took a glance on her face and smirked at her while she blushed heavily at his statement_

"_Of course you idiot!" she gave him a serene smile and hug him with all her strength as he gave it back too._

"_But, I'm your idiot…" he said as he kissed her forehead, their day would just keep getting better and better…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Sting and Lucy's moment of showing fondness, neither of them knew that two certain exceeds were spying on them outside the window. Somehow one red furry cat was holding a camera taking pictures while the other one that had green fur was concealing its laughter…

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked her now 'romantic companion' as she let go of the hug "It' sounded like the flash of a camera…"

"Even though I'm a dragon slayer, I heard nothing at all…" he said as he pouted when she had let go him "You must be hearing things…or it might be the thunder? It is raining…"

"Ah…I'll just let it go…" the celestial mage stated as a soft yawn escaped in her mouth

"You should sleep now…" the dragon slayer suggested as Lucy just responded with a small nod and heaved her body to her bed. The blond girl plopped on the bed while Sting gave a little chuckle at her clumsy actions

"Then I'll be going now, I don't want to be a bother…" he told her as Lucy stood up from her comfortable bed as soon as she heard him tell her that he'll be leaving, the key bearer suddenly hugged him with her tired arms around his waist that surely confused Sting

"Wha-"

"It's still raining heavily, you should stay here for now…" she mumbled in his chest as the latter felt a tingling sensation from it

"Okay…" Sting said "Then I'll sleep at the couch-" the blond mage was cut off again by Lucy

"You sleep with me…" she muttered as she headed to the bed and yet again toppled herself on it "And that's final…" she said as she tried to force her eyes open and keep herself awake

Sting was astonished from what Lucy said but sooner later also went to where the girl was and retraced her steps to the bed and laid down near her. Though the bed seemed quite small for two people, he didn't mind at all since he wanted to be close to her…

"…Good night…" Lucy told him as she nuzzled her head in his chest making Sting blush a little

"Yeah…" the male mage said while he enclosed his hand on Lucy's curved waist and the other resting on her head gently

* * *

_=The next day=_

It was the moment where the sun was shining, the sky was in a deep blue color, and there was a lovely breeze that consumed the air that every living being was longing for. The time was nearing seven while the sun rays shone from the window onto the sleeping couple.

Lucy was the first one to wake up from the sun. Groggily, she stood up but was unable to do so when she noticed a pair of well built arms that captivated her waist, she smiled at the person knowing it was Sting then tried to pry his arms off of her but to no avail. Then the celestial mage tried to squirm from his grip but was still incapable.

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned as she kept trying but gave up and slumped down on the bed, that was when the blond girl notice a quill pen she never used quite some time for writing her manuscripts that was laid on the night table. The stellar mage took a go for it as she grabbed the feathered pen carefully and turned around to face the sleeping person next to her…

She gently tickled Stings arm that caused the latter to stir but still hadn't let go of Lucy, she repeated the procedure but this time on his waist. Sting was bustled by the tickling and kept squirming around like an idiot until his body met the cold hard floor, which surely woke the person.

"Oi! What was that for!" he shouted as he went on his feet to see that Lucy was laughing in hysterics

"I never knew you were ticklish near your waist…" Lucy said while pointing out the said part "You're weird!" with that said, she raised her body from the messy bed and fixed it from the way it was

"Both of us are weird." Sting stated as memories from yesterday came flooding his mind "Oh and I love you too…" smirking, he went near the other blond and stole a kiss from her sweet lips, and shortly after let go

"W-What was that for!" she yelled out as red and pink came flushing in her face

"My morning kiss…" Sting said bluntly with a grin on his face "By the way, I'll be going back to the guild…my partner will scold me for leaving him behind." He told her as he leaned onto the wall

"Is that so?" Lucy pouted which Sting found amusing "Ah never mind, I'll be heading to the guild anyways, my rent is nearing."

"Then I'll meet you later neh?" Sting gave her one of his smiles and headed to the door "Oh! And when I come back wear a maid outfit and greet me I'm home…" With that said he closed the door and went on, he smirked again when he heard Lucy yell

"Arrogant bastard!" the blond girl huffed in annoyance as she thought of something, yesterday the boy was sweet and nice now, he's back to the way he was. Brushing it off, she headed to the bathroom and took a nice warm bath…

* * *

_Time skip_

The white dragon slayer slammed the doors open causing everyone inside to whip their heads at the noise, Sting gave them irritating looks before heading to where Rogue was, apparently the raven haired person was sitting near a table with Lector and Frosch sitting on top of it. The blond mage headed to the direction as he took a seat near the shadow dragon slayer.

"What's up?" Sting asked as his arms were resting at the back of his head

"You are…" Rogue said in an emotionless way

"What?"Sting raised a brow not knowing what his partner said, when he noticed Lector holding up a camera "What are you doing with that?" he asked while the two exceeds gave off a laugh

"So…where were you yesterday…" Rogue asked stiffly as his ruby red eyes darted on Sting

"Uh…I was…drinking?" he said as he wasn't sure, Sting knew his partner wasn't dumb so there was obviously something up

"You don't reek of alcohol…" the dragon slayer stated as he turned to look at the two exceeds which the two nodded

"The care to explain this?" Frosch said while pointing to the camera Lector was holding that showed a picture of Sting hugging Lucy passionately

"H-How did you!" Sting widened his eyes while he blushed furiously both from anger and embarrassment...

"Gah!" he shouted very loudly while Rogue, Frosch, and Lector snickered at him

* * *

**Author's Note:**

(I know it's short)  
Err...I feel like I'm doing bad, am I?

You people have the right to complain if there's something wrong...

But for now, how is it~

:# Silent Mode #:


	3. Secrecy

**_Chapter 3: Secrecy _**

_"Then care to explain this?" Frosch said while pointing to the camera Lector was holding that showed a picture of Sting hugging Lucy passionately_

_"H-How did you!" Sting widened his eyes while he blushed furiously both from anger and embarrassment..._

_"Gah!" he shouted very loudly while Rogue, Frosch, and Lector snickered at him_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The celestial mage sighed heavily as she kept squirming in different directions inside the small bath tub, then finally settled down and submerged herself deeper into the water, only making her ears and eyes poking out of it.

"Stupid Sting!" she muttered in bubbles

Lucy sighed, knowing that her secret relationship with a certain white dragon slayer will surely be exposed sooner or later. That was when she had an epiphany that dragon slayers are able to incense the scent of a person, though the mage didn't have a problem with that since she was already taking a bath…

After minutes of soaking in the water, Lucy got out of the tub, feeling dizzy enough and unplugged the stopper inside it. She took the depleted towel and wrapped it around her body and walked outside of the bathroom to get a change of clothes, but little did she know that unexpected visitors came intruding in her place…

"Hey Lucy, you need to buy more food!" Natsu said as he continued raiding the latter's refrigerator

"And fish too!" the blue exceed exclaimed while munching on a fish happily

"What are you two doing here!" Lucy shouted at the two known intruders

"Erza told me that Team Natsu will take a mission when she comes back!" the pink haired boy grinned like there was no tomorrow "Other than that, let's walk to the guild together!"

"He liiikess her!" Happy said while rolling his tongue

"Don't roll your tongue you nosy cat!" Lucy shouted then faced Natsu

"Though I was about to…" the blond sighed "Until you two came in!"

Much to the Lucy's annoyance, she hurriedly grabbed clothes from her closet and rushed to the bathroom closing it harshly enough that it would nearly break. Then after a while, the girl got out of the bathroom wearing her new clothes…

"Let's go, before you burn my apartment down…" Lucy told the two as Natsu came hovering over her

"Lucy, were you with someone?" the fire dragon slayer asked "I smell a faint smell on you…" as he said that he sniff all over Lucy, considering her discontent

"Aye! Lucy smells!" Happy snickered

"Shut up you dumb cat!" Lucy shouted "One day I'll pluck your wings off that you won't be able to fly anymore!" the mage stated as the dark aura she possessed lingered through her

"Uwahh! Natsu, Lucy's being mean!" Happy wailed as he flew at Natsu's back for defense

"There, there Happy, Lucy won't do that…" Natsu tried to console his partner "Oh! Lucy was it that white spirit of yours here awhile ago, the smell is the same though."

"Plue?...Uh…Y-Yeah it was Plue who was with me awhile ago!" the key bearer staggered as she just agreed on Natsu's thinking process, well she wouldn't want him and the other members of Fairy Tail that she has a relationship from one of the members of Sabertooth

"Shall we go now?" Lucy smiled softly as Natsu gave it back and walked her to the guild

* * *

…=;=;=;=…

"Morning everyone!" the fire mage shouted as he slammed the doors open

Like as always Fairy Tail was no doubt known as the noisiest guild in Fiore, each member was rightfully doing their own thing, Cana was drinking from her so called "boyfriend" Levy, was reading a book while Droy and Jet were ogling at her, Mirajane, was serving drinks and whatnot to the other members, usual as always…

"Oi Natsu!" an assertive ice mage shouted as he was nearing the said person while Lucy was heading to the bar "Let's settle this once and for all flame brain!" he eagerly clamored

"Just don't go crying when you lose to me icicle!" Natsu yammered as the two collided their foreheads

"There they go again…" Lucy sighed as she asked Mira for a glass of water

"Well, that's how they are." The take-over mage calm fully said as she handed Lucy her supposed refreshment

"Neh Mira, where's Erza?" the celestial mage asked

"Erza? She's on an S-Class mission, apparently she'll be back about two days." Mira answered with a lovely sight-seeing smile on her lips

_"Then that's what Natsu meant..."_ the girl said in her thoughts

"Is that so?" Lucy stated "Then I'll be going to where Levy-chan is for awhile." With that said the girl stood up and headed over to her book loving best friend

* * *

…=;=;=;=…

"Lu-chan, Good morning!" the enthusiastic girl greeted

"Yeah Good morning, Levy-chan!" Lucy complied as she sat down next to the blue-headed beauty

"What are you reading?" Lucy asked, curiosity visible from her face

"I'm trying to translate several ancient scripts from this book I just bought." the petite girl said as she took her Gale-Force reading glasses and wore it while she flipped the pages rapidly of the book she was holding

"Is that so?" the blond said "Levy-chan…can I keep a secret between the two of us?" sighing, Lucy decided to tell her best friend the secret that she's been keeping from just yesterday

"What is it Lu-chan? Don't worry you can trust me!" the solid script mage said as she closed the book and placed it on the table and diverted her brownish green eyes at Lucy

"But…what if someone can hear us?" Lucy said nervously as she took a glance at the members of the guild

"Don't mind them, they're busy doing their own thing!" the blue headed girl reassuringly smiled

"Okay then…" Lucy sighed "What if…I'm dating a certain unexpected guy…?" as tense took over her Levy suddenly squealed very loud that Lucy had to cover her mouth with her two hands

"Levy-chan, pike down!" the blond mage apprehensively said, hoping that they haven't had the guild's attention "When I take my hands off, will you promise not to squeal again?" with the question answered with a small nod Lucy took her hands off as said

"Who is it? Is it from the guild? Natsu? Gray? Loke?" Levy kept rambling on and on as Lucy gave her a sweat drop

"Like I said it's an unexpected person…not from the guild…" the celestial spirit mage corrected her

"Then who? Tell me!" anxious went through Levy as she tried to gape in Lucy's thoughts

"Promise you won't freak out?" Lucy asked again

"Yes! I PROMISE!"

"It's the dragon slayer from Sabertooth…" the female mage exclaimed as she inhaled deeply

"Eh?" Levy widened her eyes in disbelief

"…Sting…Sting Eucliffe…" as Lucy said the last part she gave off a little blush on her cheeks as Levy composed herself

"Ehhhhh?" shouting like a wild animal, Lucy pulled Levy's arms and headed out to the guild while the other members just gaped at them while some were raising a brow

"Levy-chan! You promised not to scream!" Lucy slightly pouted

"Sorry Lu-chan…it's just…uuuh…" the petite girl tried to think of a better description when Lucy suddenly butt in

"Unbelievable?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms

"Yes!" Levy said "Isn't he a…you know…"

"No, in reality he isn't that kind of person…" Lucy smiled as memories swiftly traveled through her thoughts "He's really nice if you get to know him better…"

"My lips are sealed though, sooner or later the guild would find out…" Levy said while emphasizing each word with her hands

"Well anyways, you've got to tell me the details!" Clasping her hands together, Levy pulled Lucy to the direction of the celestial mage's apartment

* * *

_=Meanwhile=__  
_

"Rogue, don't tell anyone or I'm a dead man!" Sting shouted for the eleventh time into the poor shadow dragon slayer's ear

"If you shut up then I will…" Rogue stated calmly although his calmness might break one day because of his loud and noisy partner

"I'm just making sure…" the blond mage sneered as he turned to face the red furred exceed "And you, delete that picture!" he pouted like a silly little child

"No way! This will be a remembrance…" Lector snickered as for Frosch, the green colored exceed was currently taking a nap in Rogue's lap

"Isn't she looking for you?" the raven haired boy asked

"Who?" Sting asked, completely puzzled. Rogue sighed, sometimes his partner can be a perfectly dense idiot

"That girl, the blond…" Rogue muttered as Sting gave him an 'Ohh' look

"Thanks for reminding me…" Sting grinned as he stood up from the chair "Better get going…" he was about to head out when suddenly the color red covered his face

"Take me with you!" Lector said "It's boring here!"

"Fine, just don't make her mad or she'll skin you alive…" Sting chuckled at the thought

"Like I'll let her…" with a 'hmph' from the exceed the two proceeded to Lucy's apartment…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I feel like this chapter's not good...hnn...

And some characters feel like a little OOC

Oh, and Merci for the people who reviewed^^

~vous voyez


	4. Serene Feelings

_**Chapter 4: Serene Feelings **_

"_That girl, the blond…" Rogue muttered as Sting gave him an 'Ohh' look_

"_Thanks for reminding me…" Sting grinned as he stood up from the chair "Better get going…" he was about to head out when suddenly the color red covered his face_

"_Take me with you!" Lector said "It's boring here!"_

"_Fine, just don't make her mad or she'll skin you alive…" Sting chuckled at the thought_

"_Like I'll let her…" with an 'hmph' from the exceed the two proceeded to Lucy's apartment…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Levy hurriedly pulled the blond to her apartment, the two mages kept talking and chatting about the details of Lucy and Sting's relationship by now. The script mage managed to scream and squeal every now and then that people who were peacefully walking outside thought that there was a macabre going on at the said place…

"Levy-chan! For the fifth time, shush it!" Lucy scolded her best friend "People outside might think something's going on here!" calming down the blue haired girl was useless, Lucy sighed and stood up from her seat

"Do you want any refreshments?" the celestial spirit mage smiled blandly

"Water is fine." Levy said as Lucy walked up to the kitchen and took out the said beverage

"Lu-chan, have you finished writing your novel?" the petite girl said loud enough for the blond to hear it

"Actually, not yet…" Lucy shouted for only Levy to hear "I still need some finishing touches!" she exclaimed with impassivity

"Awe, I'm already getting excited!" as Levy made a long face, Lucy already came back with two drinks in her hands. She sat down in the opposite direction of Levy and handed her the glass filled water

"Though it's kind of embarrassing you know…" a tint of pink crept onto Lucy's cheeks as she scratched the back of her head

"Don't worry Lu-chan, if it's you I bet that novel of yours might be popular one day!" Levy giggled as she took a sip from the glass

"You're exaggerating Levy-chan!" Lucy playfully smiled at her

* * *

...=-=-=...

"Who's that?" Lector asked while taking a peek through the window of Lucy's apartment

"Must be a friend of hers." Sting shrugged it off as he pried the windows open

"With a weak looking girl like that!" Lector stammered "I already bet you're more stronger than that girl, Sting!" the red furry exceed crossed it arms while averting his gaze from the two girls

"Well, I'm going in…" heaving up the window, Sting got inside and closed the door that Lector's tail almost got caught from it

"Hey! Watch it!" the exceed shouted which caused Lucy and Levy to turn their heads at the direction of the noise

"Sting!" Lucy said while widening her eyes "What are you doing there?"

"Crap…H-Hi L-Lucy!" the white dragon slayer stuttered as he swiveled at Levy's glances

"I should be going Lu-chan…" Levy stated as she stood up and went to the door "Jet and Droy must be looking for me, anyways nice meeting you…Lucy's boy friend!" as the girl giggled she closed the door silently and walked to the guild leaving the two with priceless looks on their faces.

"You told her!" Sting sputtered

"Don't worry, I trust her she's my best friend…" Lucy huffed as she averted her cute brown eyes at the dragon slayer, who knew that the person you were just talking about magically appeared…at the window!

"Isn't that fair Sting, Rogue also knows your secret." Lector said as he looked at the latter

"That's because you were spying on us taking pictures!" the male mage shouted while his 'partner' snickered at him

"Oh…so that was what I heard the other day…" Lucy commented while putting a finger on her chin

"She doesn't look bad either." Lector exclaimed which made Lucy finally notice the red cat

"And you must be this bastard's partner!" Lucy grinned as she examined the exceed "You're not bad either, comparing to that damn cat…" she cursed the blue exceed in her thoughts

"Don't contrast me with another weak exceed!" Lector fumed but, in Lucy's opinion it was kind of cute

"Lector!" Sting groaned before turning to the blond "Sorry Lucy, the cat has issues…" as he said that he clamored the said cat's mouth with his hand, afraid that he'll say something harsh

"Like owner, like cat…" the girl mumbled "I don't mind…" the celestial mage smiled sweetly at the same time she gave such a gentle warm look that made Sting's face flush with rosy pink colors "I'm already use to Happy so I might as well with Lector."

"Anyways, why are you here?" Lucy asked while raising a brow

"Uh…Err…I thought you might miss me?" Sting said while flashing a smirk at her

"No…If memory serves me right, it was you who missed her!" Lector butted in the conversation

"S-Shut up!" blood rushed through up his face as he tried to hide it with his arm

"He he missed me?" Lucy sneered at the other blond

"I do not!" Sting sighed in aggravation "So, where's my Welcome Back?" now Lucy was the one who was irritated by his mocking voice as she walked near him and gave him a sweet kiss full of harmonious emotions…

"I know you'd prefer that." Lucy uttered as she backed away from him a little

"You have guts turning me on and back away like that…" with that said Sting pulled the blond girl into a less forceful kiss but this one was full of want and need, as both let go the two's faces were now puffing with majoring colors of red and pink.

"Oi! Don't do that in front of the cat!" Lector yelled at the couple while his paws were covering his face

"Oh, Sorry…" Lucy said apologetically as she sat down on one of the couches "So like I said, what are you two doing here?"

"It's boring at our guild, not to mention it's freaking dull…" Sting stated as he acted as usual and plopped on the couch like he owned it.

"Then why don't you go on a mission?" the girl asked as she gulped down the remaining water from her drink

"Because I miss you." Each word entered Lucy's thoughts, she almost choked from the liquid

"Ahem…I forgot to tell you that our team's going on a mission the day after tomorrow." Lucy coughed plainly without any emotion

"Really?" a glum expression shown on Sting's face "Well…then I suppose that I'll just go on a mission with Rogue too."

"Finally!" Lector shouted in victory which made Lucy giggle a bit

"No reason why but, do you mind if we go outside?" the celestial mage asked "I'm bored and I need fresh air!"

"Stop whining, we'll go okay!" Sting went outside the door while Lucy locked it and followed the other two

"Where do you want to go?" Sting faced the girl next to him

"I don't know…" she grumbled "A place where there is fresh air?" she unsurely pin pointed

"Meadow…" pulling Lucy's arm, Sting lead the way to the small crowd of people, though it was getting harder for Lucy to run in cram places, but for Lector, the exceed had no problem since he was flying up…

* * *

From all the running and pushing the three arrived at their supposed destination, there they stood in front of a forest where the sun rays shone on, the tall tree's covered up the place making it dark and gloomy but, what the most serene thing that Lucy has ever seen was a meadow located at the corner of the forest. Flowers with different colors spread around the fresh green grass not to mention the leaves that were sprawled out at every area…

"Like what you see?" Sting smirked at the girl next to him

"How did you find this place?" Lucy's brown orbs were stuck at the scenery in front of her, the breezy wind came as her hair danced with it joyfully

"I accidentally stumbled upon it when we just finished doing a mission." He smiled again as the feeling of nature overflowed him

"Oi! You blond people stop staring at the meadow!" Lector mocked the two mages

"You know…" Lucy said as she sat on the grassy meadow "When I said I needed fresh air I never thought that you'll think of this." She finished her statement as Sting also laid next to her

"Well that's because I'm smart." Sting smirked as he chuckled a little

"And arrogant…" Lucy mumbled for only her to hear

"I heard that…" the male mage said while sticking his tongue at her

"I know…" She humbly smiled "I want Plue to see this too!"

"Plue?" the dragon slayer asked, obviously puzzled

"Yeah, Plue is one of my celestial spirit, the white doggy!" Lucy told him while clasping her hands together

"White what-" Stings words were cut off when Lucy had already summon the gate to the Canis Minor, and with a poof Plue appeared

"What the…that…that is NOT a dog!" his lips twitch at the sight of the celestial spirit in front of him

"Puu-puun!" Plue nervously shaked

"You know, what's funny is that Natsu said that you two smell alike!" the blond girl kept laughing that she had to lay on the ground for support

"Natsu-san knows about us?" He said as shock took him in

"No, but awhile ago he smelled a faint scent on me, which was you…" she sighed in relief "Then Natsu came to the conclusion that it was Plue!" once again the blond beauty laughed hard enough that tears were coming out from her eyes while Sting was still looking at her in disbelief. Plue walked up to the red exceed greeting the cat with another "puu-puun"while Lector did a high five with the spirit.

"You understand what that spirit says?" Sting raised a brow at his comrade

"Of course! Only strong people like me can understand it!" Lector shouted imposingly while the two mages sweat dropped

"_But you're a cat."_ Both thought

* * *

After an hour of enjoying the feeling of inhaling fresh hair, the three decided to go back to Lucy's apartment since it was getting late, as some people say 'time flies fast when you're having fun'

Lucy was usually doing what she does when going back home, walking at the edge of the high boundary way while Sting was holding the girl's hand, scared that she may fall into the water but since Lucy was already used to it the dragon slayer allowed her to.

Over about minutes of walking, they finally arrived, being all tired and restless the celestial mage opened the door and was about to go inside not until Sting caught her arm and pulled it…

"What was that fo-" the words from the key bearer was cut when Sting covered her mouth with his hand

"Keep quiet, someone's inside…" he muttered silently while Lucy took his hands off of her mouth and took a peek inside the slightly opened door, apparently there were three intruders sleeping peacefully like children.

"A pink haired, raven haired, not to mention a stupid blue looking exceed is inside…" Lector rumbled on as for Lucy, she already knew who 'they' were…

"Sorry, I guess you won't be able to crash at my place this time…" Lucy smiled meekly

"No, it's okay..." Sting smiled at her sincerely "We still have tomorrow."

"So you plan to intrude on me again-" like again as always, the blond girl's words were cut when she felt soft warm lips on hers, her eyes widened with tense but closed after she calmed down and returned the kiss…

"I'll see you tomorrow my lady…" Sting smiled whole heartedly as he and Lector headed back to their own home…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Is it bad?

I was getting anxious so I decided to post a new chapter now^^ oh...me

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**MERCI PERSONNES^^**


	5. Pain and Agony

_**Chapter 5: Pain and Agony**_

"_Sorry, I guess you won't be able to crash at my place this time…" Lucy smiled meekly _

"_No, it's okay..." Sting smiled at her sincerely "We still have tomorrow."_

"_So you plan to intrude on me again-" like again as always, the blond girl's words were cut when she felt soft warm lips on hers, her eyes widened but closed after she calmed down and returned the kiss…_

"_I'll see you tomorrow my lady…" Sting smiled wholeheartedly as he and Lector headed back to their own home…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The blond celestial mage sighed, though she and Sting just parted, Lucy was already missing him so much. As she walked into her apartment she wondered for awhile why Team Natsu minus Erza were here…not to mention suddenly appearing in her house, sleeping.

"_Should I wake them up?" _Lucy pondered for a minute, apparently Gray was sleeping on her couch, naked while Natsu, was toppled on her bed with Happy curled up into a ball next to him…

"_They're sleeping peacefully so, I guess I'll just sleep on the other couch…" _With that said the blond plopped on the smaller couch next to Gray's and drifted off to sleep the second she closed her eyes…

As many hours passed by, the sun shone over the deep blue colored horizon. The sun rays shone from the windows up to the innocent sleeping girl though the radiance didn't bother the girl at all in her case but, as for the pink and raven haired mages, both expectedly woke up from the irritating shine…

"Urgh…" Gray grumbled as he covered his eyed with his bare arm but, to no avail

"Ice cube! Look, Lucy's here!" Natsu shouted as he massaged his temples, he walked near the couch where the latter was and stared at the angelic blond.

"When did she get back ho-" the ice mage was cut off when he saw Natsu poking Lucy's cheek in enjoyment "Idiot! What are you doing?" Gray fretted loudly while taking a hold of the fire mage's hand

"Why? Lucy's cheeks are very soft like a baby's." Natsu pouted like a child while crossing his arms

Gray exasperatingly sighed while glancing at the sleeping form of Lucy "She'll kill us if we woke her up." His face seemed stoic but in his inner state Gray was mentally smiling from the cute angel in front of him.

"No she won't…" the pink head trailed off when Lucy opened her eyes in grievance

"Yes I will." Three words…it only took Lucy three words to kick the two's butt out of her own apartment with a deadly glare indifferent from Erza's

Closing the door, Lucy walked to the kitchen and took out a glass and filled it with water and drank it in peace, then the key bearer decided to take a refreshing bath to start her day until she noticed a blue cat sleeping on top of her comfy bed not to mention also chewing on her fluffy pillow.

"Yummy…fish…I want…" Happy mumbled in his sleep while continuing to gnaw the white pillow

A certain left eye twitched in annoyance "Stupid…cat…" she muttered in her breath then grabbed the poor exceed's tail and hurled it outside her window flying to the direction of the guild. Dusting her hands off, the girl let out a smile while hearing from afar _"Natsu Help! I just saw a demon Lucy!"_

"Now for my long awaited bath!" Lucy chirped happily as she headed to the room

* * *

**=*3*=**

"Ah! That's better!" Lucy stretched her arms out after a relaxing trip to the tub

The girl exited the bathroom with only a white towel covering her bare skin, then went to her dresser and grabbed her clothes for the day and finally headed back to the room to get dressed.

Her outfit consisted of a black tank top and a dirty white plaid skirt that reached up to her thighs with also matching black boots but, this time the style of her hair had changed, more than the signature lop sided ribbon that tied her hair, Lucy just decided to let her hair down.

The usual daily routine as always had commenced as she upped and strolled to the guild. As the doors opened she walked at her usual place, the bar…

"Morning Mira!" she smiled cheerily at the take-over mage

"Good morning to you too Lu…" the older mage trailed off when she noticed the different style Lucy went on with "My, my Lucy! Don't tell me you have a date today?" she giggled softly

Lucy's ears perked up when the bartender teased her in the early morning "W-What makes you say that Mira?" the girl's glowing face was now being condemned with a slight blush

"Oh, am I right?" Mira presumed "Who's the lucky guy?" she giggled again making the blond mage more embarrassed

"Like I said I don't have a date," Lucy protested "Is it that bad to change my way of styling my hair?" she puffed her cheeks before sipping the drink Mira gave her awhile ago.

As of a while a shout was heard across the guild "LUCY!" the fire dragon slayer and the ice mage shouted in unison "Let's take a mission!" Natsu grinned while holding up the random paper he took from the request board.

"Eh, today?" Lucy fretted, she planned on hanging out with Sting before the mission but, she just couldn't actually say that right?

"Don't worry we just need to beat the crap out of the some bandits!" Gray enthusiastically said

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he appeared out of nowhere

"Let me see that." The celestial mage gladly took the piece of paper from Natsu's hand and read the contents written from it "1000,000 jewels just for that!" her eyes widened, with that amount of money she would surely be able to pay her rent for months.

"Aye! 400,000 for me and Natsu and 200,000 for Gray and the remaining money for Lucy!" Happy raised his paw

"Stupid cat! That only leaves me no jewels!" Lucy attempted to swing the cat anywhere but Happy fled at the back of Natsu for defense

"Natsu, the Demon Lucy is back!" he whimpered

"Let's get going now Lucy, the bandits are just near the woods and I know the directions!" the pink haired boy raised his fist in the air and rushed outside with the blue exceed

"Let's go, Lucy!" Gray straightly said before also rushing at Natsu's pace

"Wait for me!" Lucy yelled trying to catch up

"Be careful!" Mira managed to hear their conversation as she smiled contentedly

"_Sorry Sting, I guess I won't be able to see you today…" _Lucy stated in her mind, slightly frowning

* * *

**-=*3*=-**

"I know the directions, you say!" the blond sarcastically said while trying to mimic Natsu's voice awhile ago "Just admit it Natsu, we're lost…" the mage sighed, it's been minutes since they've been walking and her legs and feet were already tired

"We're not lost, Happy knows the way, right?" the dragon slayer stated

"Aye sir!" the blue cat exclaimed

"I agree with Lucy, flame brain just admit that we're lost!" the ice mage scowled as he put his hands in his pocket

"What did you say, ice cube!" Natsu growled "We're not lost, you just don't have any sense of direction!"

"And I presume that you have match stick?"

Lucy sighed as another usual fight ensued between the two as they butted heads and began the fist-to-fist match. The girl knew it would take too long for them to settle down so she decided to go on without them…

"Oi Happy, do you want to go ahead with me?" Lucy asked the exceed

"Aye, those two would just slow us down and I need money to buy more fish!" Happy told the brown eyed girl before making their way through the tree covered woods

The two walked along, going in different directions until they stumbled upon a carriage in front of a run down looking house…

"Do you think this is where the bandits are?" Lucy and Happy were hiding behind a shabby bush, peeking at the abandoned house in front of them…

"Let's get inside, there might be fish in there!" a drool of saliva came running down from the cat's mouth while his companion just sweat dropped

"Wait a second, we don't know how many people are inside," Lucy exclaimed "Happy, fly up and find Natsu and Gray then lead them here at the bandit's hideout!"

"But Lucy, would you be alright?" the blue furred cat worried for the female mage

"Don't worry, I have my keys with me just go and hurry it up!" with that said the cat nodded and flew up the sky looking for two certain mages walking around the area...

* * *

**-=*3*=-**

"I should summon a spirit…but who-" Lucy was cut when an unknown voice came rushing through her ears

"Well what do we have here, a beautiful blond girl!" the man chuckled lightly before snaking an arm around the girl's waist. Just by his actions and voice, Lucy already knew that he was a pervert…

"Let go of me!" prying of the unwanted arms around her waist, Lucy gave up and just decided to summon a spirit

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" the key bearer shouted out as a puff of smoke appeared next to her revealing Loke

The strawberry blond head fixed his glasses before flashing a smile "Princess, you called for me?" his eyes widened when he saw a stranger hogging up Lucy to his self, Loke's brow twitched as he striked a punch at the perverted man…

"How dare you touch Lucy like that," Loke glared at the man "Only I am allowed to do that!" he declared

"Says WHO?" Lucy timidly shouted before composing herself "Loke, he's one of the bandits we have to capture…"

"Understood Princess." He smirked at her gently before going into battle "O' Regulus...Grant me your strength!" suddenly a glowing bright light appeared from his ring as he rushed up to punch the bandit but his body didn't agreed to it as Loke stood there like a statue

"What…I can't move?" Loke shouted, not knowing what was going on

"You're quite weak I say!" the man chuckled loudly before throwing a fit punch at the spirit's face making his glasses fall off

"Ah! Don't tell me that's-" Lucy questioned but was immediately cut off

"Yes my beautiful lady," The bandit faced Lucy while the girl shivered in disgust by his name calling "This magic of mine is known as-" sadly he wasn't able to finish his statement when Lucy spat it out

"Body Restriction magic, yes I've heard of it…" she trailed off before she continued speaking "You're able to control a person's body and eventually paralyzing them."

A smirk from the pervert appeared from his face "I like you, you're a knowledgeable one." He creepily grinned "But too bad that you're gonna lose!"

Raising his fist in the air, the man continued to punch and kick Loke however he liked but, Lucy was smart enough to summon another spirit…

"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" another puff of smoke appeared as a black haired man wearing a horse costume appeared in front of the mage.

"Moshi-moshi Lucy-sama, is there anything you need?" the archer spirit saluted at his master

"Please, go and help Loke!" with an order in prompt the spirit began shooting arrows at the enemy but failed miserably

"How rude, you shouldn't do that you know…" he sneered as he raised his hand in thin air "_Ochiro_…" as the words escaped the man's lips Sagittarius was suddenly pulled back to the ground along with Loke as Gravity started pushing them down to the rock soiled area…

"M-Moshi-Moshi, forgive me Lucy-sama…"

"E-Eh?" Lucy stuttered, the person before her had two types of magic even a similar magic that she had encountered before, Gravity Magic…

It was no time for fretting, Lucy hurriedly took out her whip, Fleuve d'étoiles and charged at the man in eager to beat him for doing that to her spirits…no…her friends.

"In a rush are we?" he laughed as he lifted his hand again "_Ochiro…" _Lucy was already near him but, was stopped by the same spell as she fell face-first to the ground. The bandit's smirk grew wider as he increased the gravity around the area, making Lucy and her spirits contact painfully deeper into the ground.

"L-Loke, S-Sagittarius…" Lucy faltered "G-Go back to the S-Spirit World…" by each second it was getting harder for her to breath as her chest painfully kept crushing to the ground

"N-No Lucy, I can still fight!" he gritted his teeth, he wasn't known as the leader of the zodiacs to be this weak…

"Moshi-moshi, I still need to help Lucy-sama!"

"Heh? Such stubborn guys, aren't you people," he stated "Listen to your master!" he shouted loudly as he started kicking the two spirits, Loke's face was already battered with bruises not to mention that his suit was already getting tattered.

The celestial spirit mage cringed at the sight "LOKE! You and Sagittarius go back to the spirit world!" she ordered again

"Lucy I-"

"NOW!" Lucy yelled at him

As much as the two spirits didn't want to go back, they didn't want their master to get mad at them for not following her orders so, the two did as she said…

"I'm sorry…" the emerald green eyed spirit uttered before disappearing in a puff of white smoke

"Lucy-sama…" Sagittarius muttered before also disappearing

"Such useless spirits just like their useless master!" he snickered "What shall I do with you huh?" he arched his head down to the blond as a glint exposed from his eyes

"Shall I kill you? It's been awhile since I killed mages like you…" he glared at the pale girl as he kneeled down and grabbed Lucy's hair to his face "How about it?" he questioned the blond but only got a respond by a spit from his face

"Like I would let you!" Lucy gave a dirty look at him

"Oh, so that's how you want to play?" the man stood up and raised his hand once again and increased the gravity from Lucy much more, making the girl hard for it to breath as her body was still being crushed.

The bandit allegedly put his arm down and kicked the side of Lucy's stomach so hard making her feeble in pain sooner or later she coughed up a bit of blood, then he raised his hand again but this time the gravity went back to the way it was though, Lucy stayed still on her spot, not being able to move because of the sore injury she was feeling.

The girl already looked like a bruised and battered up doll...

A foot suddenly stomped the poor girl's back, resulting in making her unconscious since just a few seconds ago she was catching her breath but, failed to do so.

"Goodbye, beautiful…" the man mumbled before doing the final attack

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Oh my! this is the first time that I made such a long chapter compared to the others, this will be going in my record...fufu~

I was forcing myself not to let my sadistic side take over this chapter so I ended it quickly :X

BTW is this chappy good?

* * *

**I know that you really can't wait what Sting's reaction would be when he'll find out about Lucy's current state hohoho~**

* * *

**Click this thingy here, please :3  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**V  
**


	6. Guard and Protection

_**Chapter 6: Guard and Protection**_

"_Oh, so that's how you want to play?" the man stood up and raised his hand once again and increased the gravity from Lucy much more, making the girl hard for it to breath as her body was still being crushed._

_The bandit allegedly put his arm down and kicked the side of Lucy's hips making her feeble in pain, then he raised his hand again but this time the gravity went back to the way it was though, Lucy stayed still on her spot, not being able to move because of the sore injury she was feeling._

_A foot suddenly stomped the poor girl's back, resulting in making her unconscious since just a few seconds ago she was catching her breath but, failed to do so._

"_Goodbye, beautiful…" the man mumbled before doing the final attack_

* * *

**Normal POV (a few hours before the incident)**

The white dragon slayer sighed, his day was just getting boring and boring. So, the blond took this chance to visit no scratch that, to intrude on another certain blond mage, Lucy…

"Ahhh!" Sting yelled out "I'm still bored!" he yawned as he continued walking along the road

"But Sting, we just finished up a mission." Lector reminded his partner "And you're still bored?"

"Yes." Sting said with a straight face "That's why I'm visiting Lucy!" he grinned as it grew bigger and bigger

The walk from the guild Sabertooth to the celestial mage's apartment wasn't that long, the sun was showing its rays kissing Sting's pale looking skin as heat took over his body. After the horrid walk under the intended temperature the two were now standing in front of the door to the house.

Sting upped and went to open the door only to find it locked, he tried again but the same result still remained. The boy thought of going through the window but his plans were stopped by some gasps of a crowd nearby…

"Look!" an unknown person shouted along the noise "Some thing's happening at the woods!"

"It might be enemies!" an old lady yelled out, obviously scared to death

The dragon slayer didn't care less about what was happening since it didn't concern him, he already had his own problems, which was finding a way inside the damn apartment.

"Sting." The red exceed called his name "Why don't we take a look at that place?" he lifted his paw up to point at the woods

"Why…?" the mage whined like a little boy

"You said you were bored and there might be weaklings for you to kill time." Lector said in a whole statement

"…" Sting stared at his floating companion before agreeing "Fine…" he sighed as he directed his feet at the incoherent sound

"_I guess Lucy could wait…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, an exhausted blue exceed flew around the whole woods just to find two childish mages…

"Natsu! Gray!" a blue cat shouted up from the sky "Where are you two?" he shouted again, hoping to find the two mages

This time the cat yelled louder "NATSU! GRAY!" his loud yelling was finally answered when he spotted the said people near a small lake of some sort but, what caught Happy's eye that they were still fighting like idiots.

Happy fled down to their direction, speeding down with no control until he landed or more like came crashing down with Natsu.

"Happy!" the fire dragon slayer exclaimed

"Oi Happy, where's Lucy?" the ice mage asked, yes he was worried and concerned, after all the blond was special to him and his team mates

"Lucy found the bandit's hideout, you two should help her out!" the furry cat explained carefully

"She might be in trouble!" Gray stated as he darted his eyes at the other two

"Come on, Happy bring me to Lucy!" Natsu stated as the blue cat wrapped its tail around the latter's waist and flew up in the air

"Icicle! Hurry it up and follow us!" the fire mage shouted from above as Gray prepared his ice magic to make it easier for him to run through the woods

* * *

"Sting!" Lector shouted from above "I can see an old looking house over there!" he lifted his paw up at the direction that he was talking about

As soon as the red furred cat finished talking, the dragon slayer rushed to see what it was. When the two finally stopped running, Sting heard a commotion in front of the abandoned house.

"Let's take a closer look near that bush…" Sting trailed off as he headed quietly at the same bush where Lucy hid a while ago before getting caught by the perverted man, then he tried to eavesdrop at the scene hoping to follow on what was happening.

"LOKE! You and Sagittarius go back to the spirit world!" a blond girl ordered at her other companions, the girl was on the ground, beaten and helpless.

Sting blinked twice before realization smacked him as he widened his eyes, he knew that voice and he would never forget it since it was…Lucy. The blond boy took another look at the girl who was on the floor, nearly looking lifeless and dead, he wanted to make sure if it was really her or just another person who has the same voice as his Lucy.

"Its blondie…" the red exceed uttered nervously "Sting, aren't you going to-" Lector cut his own words when he faced his partner. The said person was looking abhorrent, beads of sweat were rolling down his face, eyes were still widened, and his fists were clenching to the extent that blood was seeping out from his palm.

"Lucy I-" a strawberry blond head said, who Sting assumed as one of Lucy's spirits

"NOW!" Lucy yelled at him before the two battered up spirits disappeared with a poof

"Such useless spirits just like their useless master!" a man who stood standing snickered "What shall I do with you huh?" he arched his head down to the blond as a glint exposed from his eyes

"Shall I kill you? It's been awhile since I killed mages like you…" Sting saw the man glare at Lucy and kneel down at her before grabbing the girl's hair painfully.

The white dragon slayer was nearly losing it but, he didn't want to interfere, thinking that Lucy might be mad at him for taking her as a weak mage. He clutched his hands harder, he didn't care if it was hurting like hell, it was his self punishment.

"How about it?" the man asked but, his question was only answered by a spit on his face with the courtesy of Lucy

"Like I would let you!" Lucy yelled at him as she gave the bandit a dirty look

More beads of sweat were rolling down Sting's face, he needed to control his self but, he was already losing it to the extent making of him go berserk. The blond closed his eyes, not wanting to see more though, he heard some noises and shouts from the scenario he was peeking from.

Curiosity got him so, he squinted his eyes open only to see a more bruised and injured Lucy not to mention that the girl was already unconscious and most likely lifeless looking. And that was it, a vein popped from his forehead as anger and hatred took over his emotions.

_**(Present time)**_

"White dragon slayer's…" Sting stood up from his seating position as he prepared for his attack "Roar…!"

"Goodbye, beautiful…" the man mumbled before doing the final attack but, was unable to do so as an attack from out of nowhere came colliding to his head. The bandit went crashing down at the carriage in front of the house, blood was dripping down from his head as he came to his senses, spotting the area for his new enemy.

"Who are you supposed to be…?" standing up from the wreckage, the man glared at the mage who came out of the small bush

"Me?" Sting scoffed "There's no need for introductions since you'll be dead by the time you know it …" he walked to where Lucy was before carrying her in his arms then laid her down near a spacious tree

"Lector!" as he called the name out the exceed popped out of his hiding place "Take care of Lucy for now…" the exceed kept silent as he nodded in agreement before Sting turned around

"What is that girl to you?" the bandit uttered clearly

"…"

"I feel sorry for that girl," the man laughed as he continued "I decided to claim her as mine but, she was just too weak for m-"

"Shut up bastard, that girl's already taken!" Sting shouted before throwing a punch at the man's face, luckily he was able to do so because of his fast reflexes. The fight between the two mages began with punches and kicks and went on and on as scratches and wounds came tripping on their bodies...

* * *

…-=o=-…

Happy remembered each direction he took as he tried to pace his speed with Gray's. After hurriedly rushing to the hideout, Happy's magic was already weakening.

"Sorry Natsu, my magic ran out." Happy told his partner as his wings began to fade and the two came falling down until they came crashing at the solid ground harshly…

"O-Ouch!" Natsu yelped out as he landed butt-first to the soil while Happy landed safely on his back

"Already hurt with just that, walking match-stick?" the raven head, who was able to catch up appeared behind them as he snickered at the pink haired mage

"Shut it stripper!" Natsu managed to retort back at the other

"You shut it fire brea-" apparently Gray was cut off when Happy suddenly shouted

"LUCY!" as soon as the name escaped the cat's lips the other two mages turned their heads where Happy was looking at, only for their eyes to widen like two big saucers

The poor celestial spirit mage was lying on the ground, her alluring features were covered with bruises and scratches, her clothes were tattered into pieces and her skin was pale as the white clouds. When Natsu and Gray saw her current state the two rushed up at the unconscious blond girl and kneeled down to look at her.

"L-Lucy, are y-you alright?" the pink haired mage uttered

"…" no response came from the blond

"W-What h-happened?" Natsu squeaked out, he felt like crying just by looking at Lucy

"W-Was it the bandit?" Gray staggered a little before adjusting his eyes at the lifeless looking girl

An angry aura surrounded Natsu as he stood up while clenching his fists into a ball "I'll kill him! I'll definitely kill him right now!" the fire mage was infuriated much less exasperated, with the look in his eye he wasn't really lying that he'll get the person who did this to his precious friend.

"Natsu, look!" Happy interrupted the latter's cursing as he pointed at the area where two unconscious bodies were seen on the floor

"Oi…isn't that guy from Sabertooth?" Gray asked, completely puzzled as he took a look at the other person "That's the bandit!" he widened his eyes

"But Gray, he's already beaten up!" Happy exclaimed "Did that dragon slayer defeat him?" questions and more questions kept flooding the three's minds but, their hypothesis was disturbed when another shout was heard.

"Sting!" Lector shouted, a while ago the exceed was trudging around the woods in hopes to find something useful for the celestial mage's wounds but, to no avail.

"You!" Happy pointed out "You're also from Sabertooth!"

"Red cat!" Gray clamored "What happened here?"

"For your information I'm an exceed!" Lector bawled out angrily "Sting helped blondie here defeat that weak person!" he frowned at the three before going to the unconscious blond boy

"Natsu, we need to get her to the guild!" The raven head composed himself then gently carried the key bearer in his arms "Let's go, you can get your revenge later at the remaining bandits but, now is not the time…"

"..." the pink haired mage only remained silent

"You should take him to." Gray pointed at Sting before he rushed to get out of the woods quickly, he needed Lucy to be okay, it was already weird for him that she felt cold as ice.

"Sting…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep as Gray raised a brow thinking about what she muttered

"_Lucy…just what is happening...?" _the dark blue eyed boy thought inside his head as he finally reached the guild…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Truth be told, I have no clue about Sting's magic and abilities since it's still unknown,

this was the reason why I didn't write about the fight between Sting and the bandit and also the reason why I updated late...

*Yawn...*

Anyways, please review mademoiselles so I'll be able to update daily (if it's possible :D)

* * *

_**Question: Is this chapter to your liking? YES or NO?**_

* * *

**I'll be waiting for an answer, if there would be...**

**Click this if your a nice and a secrete person XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Jokes and the Truth

_**Chapter 7: Jokes and the Truth**__**  
**_

**My expression of gratitude to:**

Ai-Chwan

**alinekiryuu**

AniManians17

**GlimmeringTopHat**

Jesse Sakura

**HinaSnowBastia **

jessiemaebay

**Kyara17 **

LOPVES and lopes

**Louricam The Manga Freak **

LoveforFairyTail

**love you than you know it**

mysteryfriend16

**oshirajinda**

RosesxandxNotes

**Schnow-flakes**

sunshinesxdarkcloud

* * *

"_Red cat!" Gray clamored "What happened here?" _

"_For your information I'm an exceed!" Lector bawled out angrily "Sting helped blondie here defeat that weak person!" he frowned at the three before going to the unconscious blond boy_

"_Natsu, we need to get her to the guild!" The raven head composed himself then gently carried the key bearer in his arms "Let's go, you can get your revenge later at the remaining bandits but, now is not the time…" _

"_You should take him to." Gray pointed at Sting before he rushed to get out of the woods quickly, he needed Lucy to be okay, it was already weird for him that she felt cold as ice._

"_Sting…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep as Gray raised a brow thinking about what she muttered_

"_Lucy…just what is happening...?" the dark blue eyed boy thought inside his head as he finally reached the guild…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"U-Urgh…" the white dragon slayer groaned in frustration as he opened his shut eyes, the boy took a look at the ceiling and he knew it wasn't his or either Lucy's then once again grumbled.

Supposedly, Sting was laying on one of the beds from the infirmary of the guild. His body was wrapped up in bandages covering his wounds that he earned from the fight with the bandit the other day.

"Sleeping beauty's awake…" the celestial mage sighed in relief, currently Lucy was sitting next to the bed where Sting was laying on, her elbows were resting on the bed as she stared at the other blond

"Lucy…?" Sting raised a brow before completely realizing the situation "LUCY!" he sat up quickly then tackled the poor girl into a tight squeeze as Lucy just patted his back softly.

The dragon slayer released Lucy from the hug with only his hands that remained on her shoulders "Are you alright? Are you hurting? And where the hell am I?" he ranted the girl on and on with many questions

"Yes I am. No but, I will be if you keep clutching my shoulders. And you're at Fairy Tail…" Lucy's face was very red, her eyes were trying to avert the person in front of her, and this caught Sting's attention

"If you're alright, then why are you blushing madly?" Sting raised a brow again as he released her from his grip at her shoulders

"I…because…will you do me a favor and at least wear something…" Lucy brought her hands to her face, thus instantly covering her alluring features

"Gah!" Sting exclaimed "Why am I half naked?" he threw his hands in every direction

"Well, that's because Mira had to wrap up your wounds." the blond girl giggled at his obliviousness

Sting got up from the white comfortable bed and took his clothes that rested on a nearby chair then hurriedly put it on before turning around. The male mage became aware of Lucy's appearance, just like him, she was also wrapped up with plasters and dressings.

"Sting…" Lucy got up from the chair and went near the said person "I'm sorry, it's my fault that you got hurt…" she encircled her arms around his neck before hiding her face into his chest

"No, it isn't…" the latter said as he wrapped his arms around the key bearer's waist, incidentally pulling her closer to him

"I decided that by myself…" Lucy lifted her head up to meet his gaze as Sting took his hand and lifted her chin, as the two's faces came closer and closer they eventually kissed passionately. The kiss that they always longed for, it soon got deeper and intense as the boy licked the girl's lower lip but, before Lucy could respond they were interrupted by Levy, who was hoping to check if everything was alright considering all the loud noises…

"Lu-chan what's with all the noises…" Levy asked but trailed off when she noticed what the two blonds were doing, making her face filled up with embarrassment "Ah! S-Sorry for disturbing you two…" with that said, the door hastily closed leaving the two with crimson cheeks.

Silence ensued as it lingered around the atmosphere of the area but, not until Sting spoke up…

"A-Anyway, where's Lector?" he asked the still flustered Lucy

"H-Him? He's still sleeping." She pointed at the same bed where Sting once rested, there seen a small lump under the covers of the blanket. Sting lifted it up seeing Lector curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully and calm.

"I think it's much better not to wake him up…" Lucy trailed off as she looked outside the window "He was here the whole time, not even wanting to leave his partner." A small smile began forming from her and Sting's lips.

"Wait, how long was I out and," Sting asked "Why are you awake? You took more damage than me."

"Only about a day and me? Well I don't know either…must be luck…" she crossed her arms before sitting down on the chair

"Do they…know about…us?" Sting asked as he perfectly chose his words

"Well that's...they…" Lucy fidgeted while playing with her fingers

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

===o\^.^/o===

"You told them WHAT?" Sting yelled out in disbelief, his jaw dropped for a few seconds as he fixated his surroundings

"Why? I couldn't find a better excuse besides," Lucy sighed as she ran a hand through her hair "We made a promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah but, why did you tell them that you hired me as your…" the dragon slayer became silent for a moment to choose the best word to describe it, unfortunately Lucy beat him to it

"Body guard…?" the girl sneered at him while trying to cover up her laughing, Sting just looked away with a flustered face plastered on him

"Haha…very funny…" Sting frowned

"Sting…!" Lucy exclaimed while the latter turned around to meet the other's gaze

"What?" he responded with his lips in a straight line

Lucy gave no hesitation to close in on him and softly left a peck on his cheek before withdrawing. The mage smiled at him with the same old bubbly sweet smile she always gives but, this was more different than the others since the one she gave was also compiled with her own true feelings.

"A…h…" the boy stuttered since he was to engulf on giving in. As of a while a certain pink haired dragon slayer came rushing inside the room

"Lucy!" Natsu happily grinned then noticed that the blond boy was conscious "Oh! Stingy's awake!" he rushed over at the said person before putting a friendly arm over his neck

"N-Natsu-san…" Sting froze as he faced Lucy, giving her the who-the-hell-is-stingy look

"Luuccy!" suddenly, Happy came flying to the celestial mage hogging her all to his self "Erza took my fish!" he sniffed as he hugged the girl's breasts

"_Damn cat!"_ Sting cursed the blue exceed in his thoughts, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow

"Happy, what are you talking about?" in the spur of the moment two more mages came through the door

"Happy!" the red haired mage peered at the blue furred cat as she sighed before deciding to let it go "Lucy, are you sure that you really want to come with us?"

"Yeah, Erza's right Lucy," the ice mage contemplated as he neared the blond "It may take a while for your wounds to heal." He pointed at the bandaged parts on the girl's body

"But-"

"No buts, don't worry, when we come back we'll do a mission together as a team…" Erza trailed off as she smiled at Lucy

"Fine…" Lucy pouted giving the others an understanding look

"But Erza, I don't trust that Sabertooth guy." Gray was overly worried of the brown eyed girl's being, he cared for that much because she was special to _him_ and to the guild

"The name's Stingy, ice block!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at the infuriated raven head

"No, it's Sting!" the white dragon slayer annoyingly said as he pried Natsu's arms off

"Lucy trusts him Gray, besides…" Erza cracked her knuckles with a killing aura behind her "If he does something irresponsible then he'll be dead by now!" the atmosphere dropped for seconds as the others gulped. The killing intent mainly headed towards Sting, as beads of sweat came rolling down on his face due to the nervousness.

"Erza!" Lucy pouted as she put her hands on her hips "Don't scare him away!"

"Tch…!" Sting whipped his head at the door, obviously irritated

"By the way Erza, I really can't believe that you're still able to go on another mission." Lucy pointed out "Aren't you tired at all…?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fully aware of the consequences." Erza stated "We'll be leaving in an hour, Gray, Natsu!" she comprised before the three went out of the room

* * *

===o\^.^/o===

"Do you always do this?" Sting asked his blond companion who was walking on top of the ledge. The two were going back to the girl's apartment, the boy was getting conscious from time to time as he securely held onto Lucy's hand, hoping that she wouldn't fall into the cold wet water.

"Yes I do, and if you're THAT worried then why not try it too?" Lucy grinned at him while keeping her balance

"Fine then…" Sting sighed in defeat as he let go of her hand "Just don't blame me if you fall in, or you'll be doing mouth to mouth yourself, got that?" he told her off while putting his hands inside his pocket

"I heard that your team's coming back in 3 days…?" the blond dragon slayer stated monotonously

"Yeah, it's for the best-" Lucy stopped halfway when she noticed a knowingly smirk plastered on Sting's face which made her panic "I-I know that look, what are you planning?" stopping in her tracks as the girl jumped off of the ledge and stared at the latter.

"What look?" Sting gave another visible smirk "I don't know what you're talking about." As he put his hand inside his pocket, Sting encircled his other arm at Lucy's waist and trudged her along with him.

"You're freaking me out…" Lucy told him as they continued walking along the road

"And you're no fun…" he gave a small pout before sighing in discontent "Fine…"

"Say it!" the blond girl lifted her hand up to his face and pinched his cheek to the extent where it became red

"Ouch! I'll just cut to the chase," Sting said "You know the place Balsam Village right?" as he caressed his numb cheek he glanced down at Lucy

"It's a spa town in Fiore right."Lucy was already sure of her answer since, one time Team Natsu went there to relax and have fun

"Smart…and I think you already know why I'm asking you this…" again, the smirk appeared from his features as he mumbled quietly "3…3 days…"

"WHAT?" the celestial mage's scream did a good job in ringing off poor Sting's ears

"Let's call it a 3 day-date…!" after a few more steps, the couple finally arrived at the girl's apartment, Sting didn't plan to come in but just pulled Lucy's arm and whispered into her ear "Pack up and I'll meet you here tomorrow…"

Lucy felt a tingling sensation from the cold air that he blew into her ear, a blush formed from her face by just thinking about it. Sting chuckled lowly by noticing it, he cupped her face and gave another sweet kiss from her soft warm lips.

"See ya!" he treaded off while waving a hand at the still flushed Lucy

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**you might be wondering where Lector is, well...that's a secret  
**

SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE,

YUP! AND I DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR IT...

OH LOOK, I'M RAPING THE SHIFT KEY XD

Anywho...I'm thinking of updating every week, do you readers think you can agree with this?

* * *

**CHOCOLATE-Caramel-Vanilla-Strawberry- Cupcakes-Cookies-CHOCOLATE**

**(ever heard of craving for something?)  
**

**Click here**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. The First Date Part 1

_**Chapter 8: The first date part 1**_

* * *

_**I beg for forgiveness to my readers...well, one, for not keeping my promise of updating weekly...two, for the very short chapter...three, for me taking all TOO long and just came up w/ this down here :'(  
**_

_**I don't know how to make it up to you guys so how about this, you can give a suggestion or something that you would like to happen for the next upcoming chapter, I'll just comprehend but, it depends on what it is.  
**_

_**Agree? or Dis-agree?  
**_

* * *

_**I really do hope someone reads this:  
**_

_**I plan on publishing another story,and I want you critics to tell me if it's good or not.  
**_

_**So, this is the summary:  
**_

_ He cherished her as his, they exchanged 'I love you' everyday. But, why did "she" have to die, a sacrifice made by "her" own self...Now a year has passed yet he was still filled with remorse, one day the doors opened, revealing a little blond girl that had the same looks as "her" shows to be the very own reincarnation of the sole blond mage...  
_

_**How was it? **  
_

_**Originally I planned the pairing to be GraLu but...if you guys want a different pairing for the upcoming so called story, feel free to tell :))  
**_

* * *

"_WHAT?" the celestial mage's scream did a good job in ringing off poor Sting's ears _

"_Let's call it a 3 day-date…!" after a few more steps, the couple finally arrived at the girl's apartment, Sting didn't plan to come in but just pulled Lucy's arm and whispered into her ear "Pack up and I'll meet you here tomorrow…" _

_Lucy felt a tingling sensation from the cold air that he blew into her ear, a blush formed from her face by just thinking about it. Sting chuckled lowly by noticing it, he cupped her face and gave another sweet kiss from her soft warm lips._

"_See ya!" he treaded off while waving a hand at the still flushed Lucy_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sun arose from the sky, showing its delectable rays of light. A certain celestial mage awoke from the light that kissed her soft pale skin. Stretching and yawning was a daily to do list for the blond but, when three things came into her surroundings: a stranger sleeping next to her, the stranger was holding her protectively, and most likely half naked.

A loud echoing scream escaped her lips…

"Trespasser!" Lucy shouted in agony while pushing the stranger off of her bed

"Augh…!" the person who was thrown off the bed groaned "As a girl, you sure can push really hard." He gave off a quiet yawn while massaging his temples

"W-Why are you here?" the blond girl widened her eyes in disbelief

"Lucy, don't tell me you forgot?" he raised a brow while standing up from the floor, the mage then went near the latter and whispered into her ear "3 day-date…" he mumbled softly, cold breezy air flew into her ear

"S-Stop that!" Lucy face was now similar to the color red "Idiot Sting…"

"I'm hungry!" Sting grumbled over and over as he plopped lazily on the couch

"Like I said, why are YOU here?" putting her hands to her hips, the key bearer put up a thinking pose

"Ah…that~" the white dragon slayer said in a sing sang voice "Well I came back to get Lector yesterday then, ended up sleeping here!" he gave a silly grin

"In other words…you left your exceed alone…" Lucy said, emphasizing each word "Where's the cat now...?"

"I don't want to be in the front seat of you two kissing, I'm off!" the blond dragon slayer mimicked the red exceed's voice "What he said…"

"Ah…" was what all Lucy could say, her mouth hanging open "Then I'll be taking a bath then…" walking to her closet and taking her clothes to wear for the day, Lucy headed to the bathroom and was about to open the door when suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" again, he whispered into her ear, making the girl feel ticklish from the air that blew in

"W-What?" Lucy staggered, then she felt a pair of lips softly touch her neck and as a result, the girl tensed up by the obscure action

"Me…" Sting muffled into her neck, instantly the celestial mage blushed a blooming rose and quickly squirmed from the other's grasp. Lucy swiftly shut the door and shouted from the thin door that surrounded them "Pervert!"

* * *

^=V=^=V=^

Lucy laid her clothes on a nearby shelf and started filling up the plugged bath tub. The water was warm and relaxing, the girl had her head poking out of it and closed her eyes for awhile.

After the bath, Lucy dressed up with a simple white tube top that that had a blue ribbon around the waist, below was a light blue skirt that she always wore, and a pair of brown boots that covered her bare feet. Unlike other times, Lucy's hair was just let down to her back, glowing brightly like the sun.

Just when Lucy came out, a pair of arms pulled her to her own bed "Took you long enough…" Sting embraced the key bearer, lying on top of the bed

"You're heavy." Lucy squirmed from the embrace but, much to her chagrin it only lead to Sting being on top of her, this made the dragon slayer smirk in victory "Ready to go?" still grinning like a maniac, Sting hovered over the other blonds' body and stole a kiss from her 'oh so sweet lips'

"Maybe…" Lucy tugged the corner of her lips. Enveloping her arms at the boy's neck, she pulled him down and also took a kiss from the now flushing face of Stings'

The two stayed there for awhile, staring at each other intently…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And that was my win!" Lucy exclaimed while pushing Sting off of her "Let's go, Stingy!" she waved her hands around

"A-Ah…" Sting, still blushing from the kiss earlier just a gave a curt nod before following 'his' Lucy outside the door

* * *

^=V=^=V=^

"Urgh..." Sting grimaced in disgust "Why couldn't we just walk there?" his face was swelling up, the color changing to a greenish one

"I'd rather die then walk to a place that's miles away." Lucy said in a straight face

After walking steps ahead they were able to reach the train station quicker. Currently the couple was in one of the carriages of the train, Lucy kept laughing and giggling at the discontented face of the dragon slayer.

"You...know, if y-you were i-n my place...I-I'd be taking...advantage of...you..." Sting declared between breathes, beads of sweat rolled down his face

"Like I'd let you!" the blond girl rolled her eyes "Can't you just sleep for awhile so you won't be able to feel...sick?" Lucy raised a brow

"...G-Good idea...!" Sting gave an evil smirk before getting up and sitting next to Lucy, he leaned on the comfy seat and rested his feet at the other side. But, the blond male still wasn't contented so, he pulled Lucy next to him and hugged her all to himself like he was cuddling a stuff toy.

He was now appeased.

"H-Hey!" a tint of red came its way up to the girl's face, she wanted to pry him off but, half of her says that she felt more better that way

"Let me...sleep..." Sting mumbled softly, he rested his chin on top of Lucy's head

"Geeze..." the celestial mage sighed in defeat, she took this chance to also take a wink of sleep. Lucy rested comfortably, leaning on her companion's chest.

The two slept for awhile, and awaited for their destination to quickly pass by...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I have many reasons for this being late and short and all, it seems that I'm getting a busy schedule and I couldn't think of something good to add up in the story...

So again, if you have any scenario that you would like to happen then tell me!

For the next update well...I don't know when...

* * *

**Yes, just as the title says, it's the first part for the 1st day-date (I never get tired of saying that xDD) **

**Meaning the next chappy is part 2 of this chappy (get it? I'm a confusing person to converse w/ so deal w/ it!)  
**

**For those who are SLOW, then here:  
**

**Chapter 8: __****The first date part 1**  


**Chapter 9: _The first date part 2_  
**

**Chapter 10: _The second date_  
**

**Chapter 11: _The third and last date_  
**


	9. The First Date Part 2

_**Chapter 9: The first date part 2**_

* * *

**I'm not appeased with this one so, please bare with me *bows*  
**

**Oh, and before I forget...  
**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY WITHIN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND TO THOSE WHO ARE ABOUT TOO NOW XD****  
**

**You all give me inspiration to continue this story, and I thank you for that :)  
**

* * *

_"...G-Good idea...!" Sting gave an evil smirk before getting up and sitting next to Lucy, he leaned on the comfy seat and rested his feet at the other side. But, the blond male still wasn't contented so, he pulled Lucy next to him and hugged her all to himself like he was cuddling a stuff toy._

_He was now appeased._

_"H-Hey!" a tint of red came its way up to the girl's face, she wanted to pry him off but, half of her says that she felt more better that way_

_"Let me...sleep..." Sting mumbled softly, he rested his chin on top of Lucy's head_

_"Geeze..." the celestial mage sighed in defeat, she took this chance to also take a wink of sleep. Lucy rested comfortably, leaning on her companion's chest._

_The two slept for awhile, and awaited for their destination to quickly pass by..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"F-Finally, we're h-here…!" the blond dragon slayer's face was still showing the mixing colors of green and blue but, refused to just suddenly barf in front of _her_…

"You okay there?" the celestial spirit mage raised a brow, she encircled her arms with Sting and pulled him into a forced walk

"Never better." Now back to his original look, Sting gave Lucy his trademark smile "Ah, I really want to take a bath right now!" he whined like a little child while his companion giggled at him with flushed cheeks

"Hey Lucy…" the white dragon slayer called out "Are you alright? Ever since we got off the train you've been blushing as hell." Concern and worry was heard in his tone, he took the latter's soft hand and clasped it with his

"I'm fine, I just need to take a bath this instant." Lucy showed a bright smile that contended with the sun

"If you say so but, if you're feeling unwell tell me, neh?" the blond male winked at the other blond as they proceeded to walk

After what seemed a long walk, the two stared at the three curtained doors in front of them. The first door was a bath for men only, the second was for women, and the last was indicated as a mixed bath.

"E-Eh?" Lucy stuttered, truthfully she couldn't decide to where she should head but surprisingly, Sting spoke up and made a choice for the both of them

"Definitely the mixed bath." The blond man straight-forwardly said, making Lucy bulge her eye balls out in shock

"W-What?" Lucy staggered "N-No!" she held her hands up in defense

"Oh, come on…" Sting trailed off as he began to corner Lucy from the wall "Just this once…" his eyes stared down at her brown orbs as he brushed his lips against hers'

Lucy sighed in defeat before approximately agreeing "F-Fine…just this once…" a heaved blush washed down from her cheeks

"Let's GO!" the white dragon slayer bawled out, pulling Lucy to the mixed bath area

"W-Wait!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-m-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e-**

"I said I was sorry-" the blond man never got to finish his apology, as Lucy whacked the back of his head with nothing to regret "Ouch!"

"Sure you are." The key bearer rolled her eyes

After a moment from pushing and dragging, the two mages finally got to relax inside the hot seeping water. Apparently, Lucy was mad at a certain idiot who in fact, nearly got her towel slipped off in front of the strange looking people passing by them.

"L-Lucy." Sting gave a hurt look and stifled a fake cry while the latter gave off another reddish face

"Idiot…" Lucy whispered to herself but, loudly enough for Sting to hear. The girl submerged herself deeper into the water to hide her features.

"I love you too~" Sting cooed playfully "Hey, did you know-" he darted his eyes at the girl

"What?" Lucy raised a brow, obviously curious

"-that we're the only ones here…" He gave a knowing smirk, the female mage gulped a lump in her throat

"Not again." Lucy raised her hands in defense, getting away from the other blond

"Why don't we continue where we left off the other day?" The smirk plastered on his face grew more bigger, he leaned in closer to Lucy and took a hold of both of her wrists

"No-" But, it was too late for her, Sting already smashed his lips onto hers' forcefully but, after a while she melted into the harsh kiss and let him take control

"Stop!" Lucy halted again, her face was flushing more than usual but the dragon slayer thought it was just nothing

"Sure…!" He smirked then began to leave butterfly kisses trailing on her neck then back to her soft yet enticing lips.

He cupped Lucy's cheeks and studied her white porcelain skin carefully before continuing to brush his lips against the latter's. In instinct, the girl encircled her arms around Sting's neck while his other arm slid down to her petite waist.

"H-Hot…" Lucy stuttered, Sting took a look at her and widened his eyes.

Lucy was hot…literally, almost as if she was on fire.

"Oi? Are you alright?" He lifted his free hand and felt his lover's forehead, which was burning hot _"She has a fever…?" _ He asked his self, concern and worry eating him inside and out

"Lucy you idiot…don't worry, every thing's gonna be okay!" He stated with seriousness, Sting carried Lucy's staggering body and hurriedly headed out of the bath

"I'm sorry…" Lucy heaved a forced sigh, she looked up at the other mage

"What are you apologizing for dummy? It's not your fault…"

"Yeah…" Lucy closed her eyes as sudden sleepiness took over her…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Basically, it's short cause it's just a **PART TWO** :)

The second day-date is up next (hehe...day-date...xD)

Heh~Never get tired of saying it ^^


	10. A Day's Beginning

**Chapter 10: A Day's Beggining**

* * *

Replies to the Reviews:

**Schnow-flakes:** Aww...don't die yet! And it's good that you understand my situation, by the way it's from fatigue/ stress yadda...yadda...**  
**

**Guest (7/24/12):** Seriously...?! I just made your day? Well, your welcome but unfortunately for you, this update isn't about the second day date...

**Guest (7/25/12):** Is that so? Then I hope you'll like this chapter...!

**Jays Feather:** Thanks for saying that but, I still find it crappy...^^

**LuvChuPoopooo:** Don't worry I will definitely work hard...when I'm not lazy...

**RosesxandxNotes:** Yeah, you're exaggerating a bit. I mean, it's not like she's going to die or I'm going kill her off...ahem...(:

**Guest (8/4/12):** First, thank you for that compliment. Second, yes, I know that, but I started that chapter while pin-pointing with Sting's character and attitude then eventually came up with that crap and...ta da~! Third, sorry.

**Guest (8/4/12):** It's from fatigue and exhaustion...well, I'm not sure but...

And since I'm already lazy...tired...

A thousand thanks to:

**Ryuketsu no Hana**

**XxFairyTailSabertoothxX**

**Rozinita**

**XxxDarkLoversxxX**

**TheReapersGift**

**Eucliffe**

**Kitsuri Harumi**

* * *

**Note:  
**

The second day date (heh~)will be ensued on the next chapter.

Weird...I'm wondering why I'm getting a lot of Guest reviews...-.-

* * *

_"Oi? Are you alright?" He lifted his free hand and felt her forehead, which was burning hot _

'_She has a fever…?' He asked his self, concern and worry eating him inside and out_

_"Lucy you idiot…don't worry, every thing's gonna be okay!" He stated with seriousness, Sting carried Lucy's staggering body and hurriedly headed out of the bath_

_"I'm sorry…" Lucy heaved a forced sigh, she looked up at the other mage_

_"What are you apologizing for dummy? It's not your fault…"_

_"Yeah…" Lucy closed her eyes as sudden sleepiness took over her…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The enticing bright rays of the sun shone down from the glass window to the blond haired young woman, who was sleeping intently as innocent as a child.

But alas, because of the bright light the girl deeply stirred in her peaceful slumber.

"Mhmm…" Lucy mumbled while shifting her body sideways. The dizziness from the other day was gone, and her heavy breathing had quickly returned to that of a normal pace, then once again she shifted to her left before sighing in content.

It was as if she was sleeping next to a…

Warm wall…

Two dark brown eyes quickly opened in alert to reveal another blond hugging her intently. His arm served as a pillow while the other was encircled around her waist like a lock.

"Ah," The celestial mage uttered before a smile made its way up to her alluring features. She took this chance by staring at his sleeping face, his breathing was practically heard from all the silence and his lips were slightly parted for air.

Lucy lifted her hand to his face before closing the gap between their lips, seconds after letting go.

"I'm sorry," Lucy muttered into the quiet space. "For ruining our date because of that stupid fever, Sting." She exhaled and gently took the dragon slayer's arm off from her petite waist before carrying on to the bathroom but, a certain someone was against her.

"You didn't ruin our date," In one swift move, he managed to pull her down on top of him. "I got to see a cute expression of Lucy from yesterday." He smirked freely.

"Y-You were faking your sleep?!" Her face was painted with majoring colors of red and pink. Lucy playfully punched him in the chest with a pouting face.

"I didn't want to ruin your moment," He chuckled with satisfaction, and leaned in without a warning thus kissing her.

"That wasn't a moment, stupid Sting." The mage looked away with the still flushed face.

"Lucy~" Sting rolled his tongue.

"I need to take a bath," Lucy forcefully took his arms off of her and managed to sit up only to notice that she was straddling him. And what was more to add oil to the fire was that he was half naked.

"How bold of you, darling." Once again, Sting had the upper hand.

"T-This is your fault," Lucy exclaimed. Her face was fully red as if all the blood from her body came up to her face.

"Ah!" She shouted and quickly ran outside the room.

* * *

**==|)o(|==**

Lucy walked outside trying to get contented with the air that the first part of the day gave off. She was still embarrassed and at the same time angry at another blond but, was a bit of an idiot of not giving her thanks to him after all that he had done to treat her from yesterday's event.

"So…you're living room is the new 'bathroom', eh?" Sting, now fully clothed, walked up behind the blond girl.

"…" Lucy dragged her eyes to her companion with a flushed face.

"What?" The white dragon slayer arched a brow.

"…you," The blond whispered softly but, unfortunately for her he didn't hear judging by his head lowering down to her luscious lips. "I said…thank you…for taking care of me..." She trailed off. Her cheeks were yet again steaming red.

"Lucy," Sting pulled on her hand gently. "I made a right decision choosing you." He smiled briefly with sparkling eyes.

"Eh…?"

"I love you," His long fingers wrapped around her dainty hand. Lucy knew it wasn't a dream as those fingers brought heat by every contact.

All that the young woman did was stare straight right into his features as her conscious mind couldn't go at any direction but in circles.

"L-Love you…Sting," Lucy stuttered with a nervous expression on before Sting pressed his lips on hers, making another joyous memory for the day.

After minutes had passed, Lucy, who had just finished taking a bath with Sting, sat on a wooden chair while drying her blonde hair in front of the vanity mirror. The dragon slayer sprawled on the couch while watching the other intently.

"Lucy…?" The blonde male called out, getting the attention of the said person.

"What?" Directing her eyes to Sting, she continued to dry her wet hair.

"Why do you always dry your hair, isn't it bothersome…?" Sting asked with a hint of curiousness in his tone.

"Because it's annoying when your hair is wet…and long…" She answered. "Don't you dry your hair?"

"Why should I even bother? Wet or dry hair, I'm handsome either way…" He trailed off and leaned his head on the head of the couch, closing his eyes.

"Joy...your arrogant attitude is back!" Lucy sarcastically remarked but the other just ignored her.

Silent foot-steps were heard afterwards, the couch shifted and Sting felt weight gaining up on his lap. The young man fluttered his eyes open, seeing Lucy all prepped up and sitting in front of him while holding a hair dryer.

"Don't leave marks on the couch!" With a push on the small button, Lucy ran her hand through Sting's blonde hair and dried every corner with perfection.

"Oi, that's hot!" Sting tried to get up but unlucky for him, Lucy had her legs securely around his waist. A mischievous glint from his eye appeared and the next thing that Lucy knew that she was feeling ticklish.

"S-Stop it…fine!" The celestial mage cried out, turning off the hair dryer in one motion. "Y-You're still t-tickling me…!" Laughter ensued in a round-a-bout way as Lucy tried to escape from Sting's hold around her.

Sting chuckled all the way, seeing Lucy's blushing and giggling face had already made his day. But suddenly, something popped inside his mind making him realize about a certain situation.

"Lucy," He called out her name again.

"W-What?!" Lucy, who was still recovering from the pain from her stomach from all the laughter, gazed up on Sting's eyes.

"Ready for another date…?" He smirked at her while leaning his elbow on the arm of the couch.

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

**Heh...  
**

**I know someone's mad at me...  
**

**Oh well, I've been too busy reading novels that I get lazy to even continue my own stories...  
**

**I mean, I really want to finish Jane Austen's "Emma" in an instant!  
**

**Sorry~  
**

**Until next time...  
**


End file.
